


For the love of the First Order

by Cute_trash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Phasma, Dorks in Love, Eek I'll just leave, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hux and Phasma are BFF's, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I guess this is crack?, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kinda of OOC, Kylo being an idiot, Kylo wants his senpai to notice him, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Not sexually, Not very graphic smut, Phasma Ships It, Possible Inappropriate Use of the Force, Sexy shower thoughts, Smutty Thoughts, Stormtroopers Ship It, Stuff happens (:, This Is STUPID, This wasn't planned, and Everything else, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is totally not jealous and he totally doesn't want Hux and Phasma to stop getting along because of that. Kylo Ren is just a very concerned person and worries a lot about the First Order future.</p><p>//Previous title was "Before it's too late" **changed on 4/9**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This has to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweethearts, English isn't my first language so I apologize for the typos and possible bad grammar. I hope you enjoy this wonderful trash I wrote :')

Kylo Ren was not a jealous man not at all, such thoughts were below him. He was simply very committed to the First Order and seeing such inappropriate behavior by the general bothered him a lot. How were the stormtroopers supposed to behave and obey their general when he was **like that**?He had to do something to solve this situation.

 

General Hux was a very intimidating and poweful person. His face was in a permanent frown and it looked like he couldn't do any other face expression than that however such thought was wrong. During lunch time the general liked to eat in the mess hall exclusive to higher rankings accompanied by captain Phasma, who during those times she obviously had to remove her helmet. They always had lunch together and if someone were to look at both of them, which no one did at least not that often, they would see that the permanent scowl on the general's face was replaced by a small smile. That's how Ren knew, by the hushed conversations of the top officers -

_Did you see the general smiling? He should relax more._

_Are he and captain Phasma dating?_

_Ridiculous we aren't allowed such things._

_But he's the general maybe he has some privileges we don't._

_I doubt it, the general is very committed to his work. Though he need's to relax sometimes, he works too hard._

\- He had to do something quickly or it could be too late, he had to stop the general and the captain.

 

First things first he had to confirm this with his own eyes before he could act any further, then upon observing the situation he could come up with a plan. Now the only thing left was to think how would he observe the "couple", Ren could throw up just thinking about the word. He couldn't just show up, he never ate there and the knight had the feeling if he showed up Hux would either leave or would get too annoyed to even slip a smile in his presence.

 

Good thing Kylo was an extraordinaire user of the Force and that he had learned recently something that would help in his mission, he would use the Force to cover his presence, of course it was very complicated but he could do it. During that week no one saw Kylo Ren, he was practicing very hard so that he wouldn't accidentally slip after all it would be difficult to then explain why he was in the mess hall.

 

Today was the day the knight had prepared himself to, he trained for a week in order to make double sure he wouldn't accidentally slip, he was ready. He bravely walked into the mess hall. As he suspected no one noticed him and carefully approached the far away table on the corner of the room where Hux and Phasma where now eating. As he approached his heart was beating rapidly, he just prayed to the Force he could complete his mission and soon he enough he reached the table and starting to observe Hux who had a preoccupied look on his face.

"It's quite worrying don't you think Phasma?"

"Shouldn't you be happy? I mean during this week he didn't trash anything." She remarked. _Ah, so they're talking about me then, looks like I arrived just in time._

"And I am, it's a nice thing to not daily receive bills of expensive equipment being broken."

"But?"

"It's weird not seeing Ren. I mean even if he didn't destroy equipment, I haven't seen him all week, no one has apparently. Not once has he came to bother me and such." 

"Aww you miss him. That's cute Hux." She said smirking and Hux turned slightly red.

"I do not!" He said flustered "It's just strange not hearing from him so suddenly since he isn't on any mission. No ship has left with Ren, otherwise we would know so he's still here."

"Please Hux you do like him, even my stormtroopers know. Whenever you two are in the same room the sexual tension is so high they just wanna shout "Just kiss already"."

"No they don't." He said incredulously.

"Oh but they do. I heard many whispers and rumors, people ship you two very hard. Hux, I know you since the academy. We're best friends, you can trust me with anything, come on man. No secrets between us right?" Phasma spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Fine, fine. I guess I do miss him a little bit." Hux admitted shyly.

"See? Not that difficult. Now you only got to tell Ren you like him." She added slyly.

"Like kriffing hell I will and I do NOT like him."

"Sure Hux, that and Ren hates Darth Vader." She rolled her eyes and Hux snorted.

"Whatever Phasma, don't freaking bother me."

"But it IS one of my many jobs to bother you." she smiled sweetly faking innocence.

"I can see that." He rolled his eyes.

"I know you preferred Kylo but hey, I can still do a pretty good job."

"Seriously? Please shut up. You can be such a child." 

"Oh really?" the woman asked arching her eyebrow "Hux and Ren sitting in a tree-"

"Finish that and I'll never talk to you again." Hux hissed angrily, his cheeks turning red.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Hux only huffed "Seriously? Come on Hux, I said I was sorry. Please talk to me?" She pleaded

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long." He said with a small smile.

"I know." She answered also with a short smile and with that Ren decided to leave.

 

Ren upon arriving to his room decided to meditate on everything he heard. He didn't know what to think of all the things he heard but there was one thing he was sure, things had changed and they were going to change some more if he said so himself. After all such knowledge couldn't go to waste, he had to think about what he wanted now and what will be his course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't know if you can do that with the Force, probably not .-. But that's fine! ...I guess? I think I'll just go be trash somewhere else ^^''


	2. The plan??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has come up with a plan!... Sort off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the braves ones who are still reading this nonsense, proceed if you dare.  
> Idk where this is going but it's going somewhere at least ( ﾟヮﾟ) This is absolutely ridiculous

Kylo needed a plan- **No!** First he needed to figure out what to do and the meaning of the conversation he heard. If he could he would try to read Hux’s mind or at least Phasma’s but he could not do that in a discreet way, they would know and of course they couldn’t, he had to think of something else.

 

 

Hux ~~was forced to~~ said that he missed Kylo a little bit, so should he start bothering him again? Yes that sounded good for now and maybe he should try to be a little bit nicer to Hux. Then he would trust him and they could talk a bit more freely. Yes this sounded like a great plan, for the good of the First Order obviously. Not because he likes the general no way, Force forbid him of having such thoughts.

 

 

He really hates that wonderful ginger hair and he really doesn’t imagine running his fingers through it and messing it up. Let’s not even get started on that stupid smile of his, absolutely terrible and the horror is even worse when he looked into those ridiculous blue green-ish eyes. And those lips? Ah! He could bet no one wanted to kiss those disgustingly good looking pink lips. He definitely hates Hux and doesn’t think about this ridiculous things, he had other things to worry about like the future of the First Order. After all that is the reason why he was doing all this.

 

 

In the next day Kylo was walking down one of the corridors and encountered the general.

“Ren, finally decided to bless us with your presence?” He asked with a small smirk

“Did you miss me general?” Kylo asked smiling under his helmet “If I had known, I wouldn’t have been away for so long.”

“Don’t think so high and mighty about yourself Ren. Things were doing great without you trashing my ship and bothering me. It’s been a while since I felt so much peace, I thought you were gone for good but alas one can still dream of the impossible.”

“Of course general.” He replied nonchalantly

“But what happened though?” Hux asked curiosity peeking. Kylo thought about dismissing the general’s question but _I can’t, I said I would be nice and I will._

“I was training a new technique.” Kylo said half lying, half saying the truth. “It requires a lot of meditation and mental strength so I couldn’t interrupt nor could I be interrupted.”

“So you meditated during the whole week?”

“That’s what I said, did I not?”

“No eating?”

“No, I didn’t need to. The Force was all I needed.”

“You really are an idiot, you went a full week without eating. I hope you’re on your way to the kitchen Ren otherwise I’ll drag you.” Hux said slightly angry

“And why do you care? It doesn’t concern you. You don’t have to babysit me.” The knight replied losing a bit of his cool, the general blushed slightly

“Actually yes it does concern me. Supreme Leader entrusted me with the task of taking care of you, since apparently you can’t do that yourself. Now where are you going?”

“If you must, I’m going to the kitchen. Are you happy now?” He lied, he only wanted to find Hux and he did surprisingly with almost no effort.

“Off we go then.”

“We?”

“Yes Ren **we** , do you have hearing problems?” the older man asked as if that was the most normal thing in the world, which of course it wasn’t. “I still haven’t ate actually and to make double sure you actually eat, I will join you.” Kylo almost fumed with rage, what was he a child? He could take care of himself, thank you very much. But he fought his instincts and sighed.

“Whatever you say Hux.”

 

 

The two men walked almost to the other side of the ship to kitchen and when they finally arrived they grabbed breakfast.

“Come along Ren, I know you don’t want to show your face to people.” The general spoke walking in the direction of what it seemed to be his room.

And wasn’t Kylo right? They ended up in Hux’s pristine and organized quarters to eat their breakfast far away from prying eyes. Kylo removed his mask and suddenly felt a lot more exposed, especially in front of Hux but he tried to ignore his discomfort. Both men placed their breakfast on top of a table Hux had and they sat down in complete silence. There was a visible tension between them but both were too stubborn.

“You’re weird today.” Hux said suddenly startling the knight.

“What?”

“You’re weird today.” He repeated

“Yeah I got that Hux, thanks. Why do you say that?”

“You still haven’t insulted me.”

“So?”

“You always do Ren.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“You don’t feel like it? So basically ever since you arrived on this ship till today you felt like insulting me but today you simply don’t feel like it.” The general said flabbergasted but trying to keep his tone of voice neutral.

“Exactly.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Kylo Ren?”  
“For the Force sake Hux, why is this weird?”

“We’re eating breakfast Ren!! **Breakfast**! We don’t eat breakfast together, not ever. What is wrong with you today?” Hux spoke his voice steadily rising

“Please Hux no fighting today. Can’t we just enjoy this?”

“But- I-" The older man sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess."  _It’s too early for this, I quit he’s way too weird. I will never understand this man. I guess I should enjoy while it lasts._

After that both men finished their breakfast silently and during the rest of the morning whenever they saw one another, they would give each other a short nod of acknowledgment.

 

 

Finally lunch hour arrived and Hux couldn’t wait to finally talk to Phasma about this extremely weird but strangely pleasant morning.

“Hey Hux.” She greeted him with a smile while sitting in their favourite table.

“Hey.” He greeted with a lot less enthusiasm.

“I saw Ren today.”

“Me too.”

“Is that why you look weird? You have this look, you can’t fool me.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, spit it out. What happened?”

“We found each other in the corridor. He was very weird, I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Real specific Hux, care to elaborate please?”

“He didn’t insult me or yelled, he actually looked like a kriffing civilized person. He didn’t destroy the ship so far and would always nod at me whenever we crossed paths. Phasma we ate breakfast together! Breakfast with Ren! In what wild hallucination or dream would that ever happen? Never. I don’t know what happened but something’s wrong.”

“Wow sounds like a wild morning.”

“It was, I mean this was definitely strange but it was also good to not have to worry about him. I don’t know what happened to him during this time but something changed.”

“You know he didn’t saw you for a week, I guess he simply missed you.” The blonde woman teased.

“Of course Phasma real funny. Let’s hurry up and eat, today is a busy day.”

“Yes sir.”

 

The rest of the day went by with no accident, everything was weirdly calm. In the end of the day Kylo went to meditate once again and to reflect upon his day. He reached the conclusion that being rather nice to the general was actually okay and he did enjoy eating breakfast with Hux. Perhaps tomorrow he would awake up extra early and take both his and the general’s breakfast to him. _I wonder what he’s going to think about it. Maybe we could start doing this every day, it sounds a rather pleasant idea. And I guess when Hux isn’t yelling he isn’t so bad after all. I will definitely win his trust, I must understand him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) you actually make my day  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ All of the good stuff for you ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


	3. No more fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another silly chapter (─‿‿─) Enjoy darlings ♥

In the next day Kylo did woke up extra early like he said he would and after he was ready he left his room determined to eat breakfast with the general. He wondered if Hux would appreciate his gesture but what if he didn’t like it? What if he turned him down? **No!** Kylo brushed away his negatives thoughts and forced himself to continue to walk.

 

 

He could battle many enemies at the same time, he could access anyone’s mind and take away the information he desires, he could stop blaster shots, he could choke someone using only the Force and many other things. Kylo Ren was indeed impressive. If his strength was used correctly it could very powerful, of course he wasn’t nervous about eating breakfast with Hux! He had stared Death in the eye and he had killed many people during his still young life, to think Ren was nervous was almost an insult, what a ridiculous thought.

 

 

 

Soon enough Kylo found himself in front of the general’s door, he took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later the general opened the door and was very surprised to see the young knight holding breakfast in his hands. Hux let him in and both sat at the table eating breakfast the two of them still not exchanging a word.

“What are you doing here Ren?” Hux finally asked

“Eating breakfast with you, isn’t it obvious?” Kylo retorted looking at him with his big brown eyes.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Seriously? That’s not an answer Ren, I’m growing tired of your games. What do you want?” The general sighed

“I’m growing tired of our fights. Can we please eat breakfast now?”

“Alright but we’re not done with this conversation yet. You’re lucky I have leave in a few minutes.”

They finished breakfast and both parted their ways only occasionally finding each other.

 

 

 

A week passed by and both Kylo and Hux still ate breakfast together, one day they even made small talk but the general was still very suspicious of this surprising and random friendly approach from Ren, whatever the knight was planning it wasn’t something good he had thought. So after his shift ended, he called Ren to his room so that they could talk and two minutes later Kylo Ren was there. The general let the man enter and after Ren removed his mask they sat down. Then Hux spoke in a cold tone:

“Speak. Now!”

“What do you want me to say?” Ren asked confused

“Your attitude. What in the kriffing hell is happening? What do you want from me Ren, uh?”

“Nothing, I just want us to stop fighting.”

“No, that’s not right. You disappear for a week and suddenly you’re acting like that, something happened.”

“Nothing happened Hux, I told you I was training, didn’t I?”

“But what said you did and what you actually did are different things. You’re planning something.”

“I’m planning nothing Hux.” Kylo lied “Just trust me?”

“Trust you? You’re really asking me that?” Hux huffed in annoyance “You know what? Fine, I’ll go with this silly little plan of yours since you won’t tell what’s happening I’ll find out myself eventually.”

“It really is nothing bad Hux, I just want to stop this nonsense. We’re adults, it’s time we solve our problems, don’t you think?”

“That sounds very mature of you Ren. Alright, we’ll see how this goes.”

“Since I’m here with you, would you like to dinner with me?” The knight asked and Hux’s cheeks suddenly heated up.

“I- Okay, let’s have dinner.” The general mumbled, he really didn’t like this sudden change in Ren’s attitude. _I wonder if he suspects something. Oh dear Maker maybe he does and now he’s just playing with me. **No!** I won’t allow Ren play with my heart like that, I hope he’s still oblivious. I truly wonder what made him act like this so unexpectedly._

Hux ordered dinner to be sent to his quarters and in thirty minutes, Hux’s and Ren’s dinner was delivered. They tried to make small talk which was rather awkward but they were trying their best, after that Kylo picked up his helmet, put it on and left but not before wishing the general goodnight and once again Hux flushed.

 

 

 

Once the knight was out of his room, Hux threw himself to bed and groaned loudly into the pillow, he picked his datapad and messaged Phasma immediately.

 

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _Are you there Phasma?_

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _Yes. You didn’t eat dinner in the mess hall, something happened?_

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _It did._

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _Are you okay?_

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _I am but I had dinner with Ren…_

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _With **Ren**? Are you serious? Tell me everything._

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _Yes I’m serious. I talked to him at the end of my shift in my room, I wanted to know why he was acting like this now._

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _What did he answer?_

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _He said he wanted us to stop fighting. “We’re adults, it’s time we solve our problems, don’t you think?” His words._

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _Wow._

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _I know right?_

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _And I assume you said yes then?_

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _I did. I’m curious, I want to know where he’s going with this. I just hope it’s nothing bad but then again this is Ren, I can’t expect much from him._

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _So then after that you asked him to dinner with you?_

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _No, he asked me and I said yes. What else was I supposed to do? I was caught off guard, Ren is now even more dangerous and unpredictable than usual._

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _Maybe it’s a change for the best Hux. I mean now you’ll be able to talk to him, like actual talk instead of having petty fights. Then who knows what might happen ;)_

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _… Seriously?_

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _Come on Hux! Live a little, I’m sure whatever the reason is behind his strange behaviour it can’t be that bad, right?_

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _We’re talking about Ren, don’t forget that Phasma. Who knows what’s going on through that head? He’s so unpredictable._

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _You’re right, but let’s hope for the best. It’s quite late Hux, I think it’s better you just forget about it at least till tomorrow morning. You need to rest._

**_[From: GeneralHux]_ ** _You’re right, thank you for listening. Goodnight Phasma._

**_[From: CaptainPhasma]_ ** _Goodnight Hux, talk tomorrow at lunch._

The young general sighed, he felt a headache forming on his temples only Ren to make him feel like that. He sighed and turned his datapad off, he then went to take a long shower so that he could try relax his tense muscles. When he arrived at his bed, he only prayed that Kylo wasn’t planning something incredibly stupid involving him.


	4. What are these feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to look like I'm actually reaching somewhere (ʘ‿ʘ) But it's still trash <3

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, steadily Hux and Ren continued having breakfast and dinner together and they relation was starting to slowly change. Occasionally the general or the knight would let a smile or very rarely a chuckle slip in each other’s company.

 

 

During this time Kylo learned that Phasma and Hux knew each other since they first met in the academy and somehow they ended up being best friends till now. He loved when Hux would share amusing stories about his misadventures and adventures with her, the general was quite a rebel back in the day. Kylo would sometimes would tell some of his stories too but he did not like to talk much about the pass so he preferred to listen to Hux’s stories.

 

 

_“Then what?” Kylo asked. Hux was telling yet again another of his many adventures._

_“We had to hide in one of the classrooms, we were lucky someone forgot to lock it.”_

_“Were you caught?”_

_“Actually no when everything grew silent again, we peeked and saw that nobody was around so we ran and managed to slip back to the dorms.” Hux told with a rather proud smirk_

_“That’s some damn luck.”_

_“It was but in the next day we did everything all over again. They were all so angry in the next day, they never found out who was it.” He chuckled_

_“Impressive.” Ren also chuckled_

 

 

They were getting along better than expected and that made both of them very happy. After spending so much time together Kylo started to realize that maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t hate Hux actually he would go as far as to say he actually likes the man. He was so conflicted, he needed to vent so he started to speak to the person he trusted the most, his grandfather.

“Oh grandpa… What do I do? I’m so confused, I don’t know what’s happening.” He sighed as he looked at Darth Vader’s helmet

“Hux and I are getting along now, even Snoke is surprised to see us act so pacific with each other. When I’m with him, I feel so peaceful, it’s like all the worries temporarily fade away and it’s such a great feeling.”

“Do you think he feels the same grandpa? I think he does otherwise he wouldn’t still be talking to me, right? I just wish I could read his mind, things would be a lot easier but I don’t want him to suspect and now it would feel like I’m betraying his trust.”

“This is ridiculous! Since when does he trust me or I trust him? This isn’t right!”

“What isn’t right Ren?” A familiar voice spoke, it was Hux

“Hux? What are you doing here?” Kylo asked astonished, had he been so deep in thought he didn’t hear him? Oh Force help me, I hope he only heard this part.

“We were supposed to eat dinner together, remember? But you still hadn’t showed up so I came to see if you were alright.” He replied naturally. Ren flushed, he totally forgot about dinner because he was too busy talking to his grandpa about his feelings

“If I was alright?”

“Yes Ren, that’s what I said.” The general rolled his eyes “Well what’s wrong then?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing? It didn’t sound like it.”

“It really is nothing important Hux. Now how about dinner?”

Even if Hux wasn’t too convinced he nodded and both went to dinner together.

 

 

Kylo had been very lucky, he feared that Hux might start catching up to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the general and he would sporadically blush at certain things the general said, this was all too strange for the young knight. He needed to seriously meditate on this matter, he had never felt like this so he had to solve this mystery as quickly as possible. Too bad he couldn’t ask Hux, he probably would know, actually… _That’s exactly what I’ll do._

 

“Hux?” Kylo asked one afternoon

“Yes?”

“Have you ever been with someone that made you feel completely at ease?”

“What do you mean? Could you elaborate?” Hux asked perplexed

“You know, feeling fully relaxed next to someone. Like all of your problems don’t matter at the moment and you just feel like yourself.”

“It sounds as if you like someone Ren.” The general replied with a slightly strained voice

“Me?”

“No, me. Yes you, we’re talking about you right?”

“Well, yes…”

“If that how it is, I believe you like that person Ren.” He snapped

“That’s impossible!” Kylo replied in shock

“Oh but it feels like it is that case. Now before you start freaking out, do you feel something more about that person?”

“I- I can’t get my eyes off him. I want to stop looking but my eyes keep drifting.”

“So it’s a guy? Well Ren I’m afraid to tell you the news but I believe you really like that person. You should think about this.”

“Thank you Hux, you’re a good friend.” Kylo replied with a short smile.

“You’re welcome” He replied with a strange smile

 

 

Because that happened Hux’s mood dropped a lot, he didn’t even told Phasma what happened. In the next day he told Kylo he couldn’t dinner with him because he was busy with work and he didn’t want to be interrupted when really he simply just couldn’t face the man. That was when he received a message in his datapad.

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** What’s wrong?_

_**[From: GeneralHux]** What are you talking about?_

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** Oh nothing, just found Ren in the corridor and wished you two a good dinner and he replied you two weren’t going to dinner together._

_**[From: GeneralHux]** I have work to do._

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** You know, you like to use that excuse when you don’t want to deal with something. I know you did all of your work, now tell me what’s wrong._

_**[From: GeneralHux]** Okay, okay. It’s because of Ren._

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** That much I figured out. What happened?_

_**[From: GeneralHux]** Yesterday we had dinner like usual and he asked me a strange question._

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** What did he asked?_

_**[From: GeneralHux]** If I had ever been with someone that would make me feel completely at ease and relaxed. That all my problems would simply go away and that I would feel like myself. Ah that I couldn’t take my eyes off that same person._

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** Oh…_

_**[From: GeneralHux]** Yeah… I guess he likes someone else._

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** Sorry to hear that Hux, but maybe he doesn’t._

_**[From: GeneralHux]** Phasma please, don’t…_

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** Alright, alright._

_**[From: GeneralHux]** I’m going to turn off now, I need some time alone._

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** Alright but don’t forget you can always count on me, okay?_

_**[From: GeneralHux]** I know. Chat tomorrow._

_**[From: CaptainPhasma]** Goodnight._

 

 

On the other hand, after Kylo talked with Hux, he started to meditate on his brand new found feelings and if they actually meant what Hux said it did. He sure hopped not, that would be bad news. Hux didn’t like him probably, maybe he’s only seeing where this new kinda of friendship is going. Maybe he’s just faking everything, Kylo couldn’t allow himself to like the general in that way it would definitely be bad news for him. He needed to do something quick about it, however for now things were good, he would figure something out eventually like he always did.


	5. Shower thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing something like this but ah well. This is my first writing something like this so please don't hate me and if I wrote something stupid do point it out nicely ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_NO, NO, NO, **NO**! THIS CAN’T BE! _ _IT CAN’T! IT JUST CAN’T! HOW? WHY? FOR THE LOVE OF THE FORCE!!!! WHAT DO I DO NOW! THIS CAN’T BE! OH GRANDPA VADER PLEASE HELP ME! THIS ISN’T RIGHT!_

 

 

 

Kylo Ren was panicking and pacing back and forth in his room, grabbing his hair and pulling it while making frustrated noises, it was taking all of him to not start trashing and destroying everything with his lightsaber. He had promised Hux he would try to control his urges better but this was truly a challenge.  _I can’t trash things, I promised Hux. UGH! THIS ALL HIS FAULT! THIS IS WHY I’M LIKE THIS!_

Upon many days of meditating, thinking about his feelings and some research on this matter, Ren found out that he, indeed, liked Hux. He was truly freaking out, _I need a shower._ Ren walked up to his private bathroom and started to undress, carelessly tossing his clothes to the floor. When the water started to soak him, his tense muscles started to slowly relax, these days had been far too stressful. He still didn’t know what to do about Hux and started to wonder if maybe just maybe the general liked him. _No of course not, don’t be ridiculous Kylo! He simply tolerates your presence,_ he bitterly thought.

 

 

 

The knight sighed, he wondered when those beautiful green and blue eyes full of hate and anger started to grow soft at the sight of Ren. He wondered if Hux’s ginger hair always looked like a flame when the sun hit on it while he was on the Bridge staring at the stars and galaxies he would like to conquer one day. He wondered when the general’s voice filled with excitement from telling his past adventures was his favourite sound, right after his chuckle of course. He wondered when the older man smile started to make his heart skip a couple of beats.

 

 

 

He also started to wonder how the general looked beneath his clothes… Did he have a soft stomach or abs? Probably a mix of both since he trained but he didn’t combat much. He began to imagine if the general’s lean body was covered in freckles like his face and how he would love to count them all like the stars in the sky. He imagined if he’s pink plush lips were as soft as they looked. He imagined what type of sounds Hux would make if he started to kiss his pale neck and leave love bits there, if he started to touch him.

 

 

 

At this time Kylo had turned hard, he let go of his thoughts that said this was a bad idea and decided to be a bit self-indulgent by starting to stroke himself and continue to imagine Hux’s beautiful body and voice.

 

 

 

For example how he would sound like when Ren started to slowly finger him, taking his time to prepare Hux and carefully adding more fingers after all he wouldn’t want to his beautiful ginger, he also started to imagine what kind of expressions he would make when being fingered. The images were so vivid Kylo couldn’t but to thrust into his hand faster and moan loudly Hux’s name.

 

 

 

 

On the meantime, Hux just arrived to Kylo’s quarters. Once again they had planned to eat together but Kylo said he would go to Hux during the afternoon however he still hadn’t come so the general decided to take the matter into his hands and search for the knight. He unlocked the room’s door, Kylo had told him at one time the code, and Hux entered the room.

 

 

 

The man immediately heard someone using the shower, _so Ren was still taking a bath? He’s such a girl. Actually no, he’s worse, not even women take that long to fix themselves._ The general approached the bathroom and was about to knock and yell at Ren but he froze in his spot when he heard Ren moaning.

 

 

 

He should have turned and walked away after all it was a private time but Hux’s feet refused to obey his mind so he stood there listening and somewhat growing hot under his collar. The man was surprised when he heard his name.

“Huuuux. Oh Force, you’re so good.”

The general turned instantly red like his hair and he felt his pants getting even tighter. He couldn’t believe his ears, Kylo Ren had just moaned his name, _Surely he doesn’t know another Hux right? Of course not, he’s thinking about me. Does that mean he likes me then? Or at least feels attracted to me?_ Everything felt surreal at the moment, he could faint from the sudden overwhelming rush of emotions inside of him. He heard some more and suddenly Ren reached his climax once again moaning the general’s name.

 

 

 

The knight was panting hard while leaning against the tiles for support, he came hard actually Ren believed he never came this hard from masturbating or even having sex. He quickly washed his body and finally stepped out of the shower. He looked himself into the mirror and from his lips a thought escaped.

“Hux oh Hux, how I wished we would have some fucks.”

Kylo chuckled at his silliness and wondered how he had come up with that. He discarded that thoughts and secured his towel on the hips besides securing his hair and prepared himself to exit to get some clothes.

 

 

 

Hux wanted to laugh at Ren’s stupid saying but he also felt flattered and incredibly happy that Kylo was talking about him. He decided he would wait for the knight to come out of the bathroom, surely this would turn out to be an interesting conversation especially after what he heard. When Ren finally exited, Hux’s thoughts came to a halt.

 

 

 

The young man was truly breath-taking, Hux had imagined how he would look like but this was infinitely better than his imagination. His dark damp hair was up in a bun preventing it from dripping all around, his arms were so big but not in an exaggerated way more like in an elegant one, his abs were to look and beg for more especially now with droplets of water running down towards his sharp hips and his legs were also so lean and gorgeous, the general never thought he would look at someone’s legs and called it gorgeous but Ren’s legs were. He was truly hypnotized by the dark haired man natural beauty.

 

 

 

Kylo was also froze on spot but it wasn’t for a very good reason, he was petrified. He questioned himself if Hux had heard him moaning, he questioned if he hated him now. All these questions were running wild through his mind, he was scared he had screwed up now.

“Hux?” He asked slightly trembling.

“Hello Ren.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You said in the afternoon you would come to me but you didn’t. I decided then to come look for you.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Arrived just now.” Hux lied, he was still in shock and didn’t know what to do. “Didn’t know you took so long to get ready, you’re worse than a woman.”

“Ah, sorry I got carried away with meditating.”

“Well I’ll wait for you outside then, hurry up. I believe I waited long enough for you.”

With that Ren hurried to his closet to get some clothes while Hux exited his room.

 

 

 

Five minutes later the younger man was fully dressed.

“I’m ready.” He spoke opening the door to his room and exiting.

“Thank the Maker! Let’s go dinner, I’m starving.”

And with that the two men departed to have some lovely dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this trash :'D


	6. Advice from a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going somewhere wuaaaah ヽ(^。^)丿

The following day Hux was having major difficulties on concentrating on his work, as much as he hated to admit, he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened yesterday with Kylo. What was he supposed to do now? Should he confront Kylo? What if he got mad at Hux for prying and never talked to him again? What if he admits his feelings and they end up together? What if-

“General!” Dopheld Mitaka spoke a little louder trying to hold the general’s attention

“What!?”

“I’m sorry sir but we need to go to the meeting now, you were spacing out sir.” The man stuttered

“Ah yes! Well let’s go then.”

Both men started walking to conference room, Hux sighed and rubbed his face, he was really losing it.

 

 

 

A long meeting later, Hux was with a massive headache from concentrating too hard on the words that were being spoken and concentrated even harder on trying to understand their meaning. He really couldn’t deal with anyone for the rest of the day so he did something he rarely did, he let Mitaka in charge saying he wasn’t feeling too well and that he would take the rest of the day. Mitaka immediately saluted and thanked the general and hoped he would get better soon, Hux nodded and went to his room.

 

 

 

As soon as he arrived he went to the bathroom to take some pills for his headache and after removing his boots and jacket he laid down in bed. Hux must have dosed off because he woke up to the sound of knocking, he didn’t bother fixing himself and opened the door. It was Phasma holding lunch for the two of them, the man stepped aside and let her in, closing the door as soon as she entered.

“Heard you were taking the day.” She spoke from underneath the helmet.

“My head hurts, I can’t concentrate.”

“Something happened?” She asked once setting down the food on the table and removing her helmet

“Yes.” Hux replied dryly

“Ren again?”

“Yes…”

“What happened now?”

“He-” the general thought and thought but he couldn’t come up with a way to tell his friend what happened “It’s just- I-”

“Wow it must have been something really serious to leave you speechless. I never saw you like that.” She spoke now worried. _Whatever is bothering him, must mean big problems._

“It is serious. I really don’t know how to say this Phasma.” He spoke eating some of his food

“Just take your time Hux, I won’t force you to tell me what happened. Though I would appreciate if you did.”

“I know but this is just so- Ugh! I really can’t explain.” He growled frustrated.

“Come on Hux eat first and then tell me, how about that?”

“I guess.”

The two of them continued eating their lunch and making small talk about anything that didn’t involve the dark haired knight.

 

 

 

After they finished lunching Phasma tried once again to approach the subject.

“Do you want to talk about it now Hux? Although you don’t have to if you don’t feel like it.”

“I’ll try.”

“Well what happened?”

“First, Ren and I planned to eat dinner together again yesterday but he said he would come during the afternoon for sure however he didn’t came. I decide then to look after him, to see where he was and what happened.” Hux paused taking a deep breath

“Okay everything good so far. What next?” Phasma encouraged the man

“I went to check his room. I put the code, he had told me before, and I entered.” The general once again paused

“Well? Go on, what happened? Did you see him naked?” Phasma asked jokingly and Hux immediately palled and she almost thought he had seen the knight without any clothes but then he shook his head.

“I heard the shower running.”

“So Ren was taking a bath then?”

“Yes he was.”

“So?”

“And- Oh Maker! Phasma I didn’t mean to intrude! I never meant to hear what I heard! I just wanted to check on him but then- But then- Oh my! I- He doesn’t know that I know. He suspected but then I lied and I don’t know what to do Phasma! What do I do?” Phasma was temporarily shocked, she had never heard in all the years she lived in Hux’s company such a distressed voice and look in her friend’s face

“Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a minute Hux, what exactly have you heard that is making you like this.”

“Phasma, he was masturbating! Jerking off! **Touching himself**! He **called my name** Phasma! Do you understand how serious this is!?” Hux expected many reactions from his best friend but never had he imagined she would laugh at him. Tears were streaking down her face as she grabbed her sides from laughing so much

“Oh my Maker, Hux! This is what you were so worried and distressed? Please don’t tell you got a headache from thinking this all morning.” He slowly nodded and she laughed some more “This is hilarious Hux, you really had me worried for a moment.”

“No this is **not** hilarious! Please stop laughing at me.”

“Oh but it is. He likes you Hux and you like him just go tell him or something I don’t know. Make dinner for the both of you, go gaze at the stars in the Bridge and then look deeply and passionately into his eyes and whisper into his ear: ‘I heard you jerking off Kylo.’” Hux couldn’t stop the chuckle that formed in his throat

“Wow Phasma never knew you could be so romantic.”

“But seriously Hux go talk to him, I think you dragged this issue for long enough and apparently Ren too. I’m sure he won’t reject you, I mean when you touch yourself and moan someone’s name it’s because you like that person. At least that’s what I think.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m just a coward I guess.”

“I know you’re afraid of getting rejected but this is the sign you were looking for. Albeit it wasn’t the best one but it’s a sign nevertheless. Well I have to go to work now, you get some rest and think of a plan.”

“Okay I will.” Hux nodded feeling a bit more confident and happy, Phasma did wonders to his mood

“Don’t forget to tell me everything after, okay? Good luck.” She said exiting the room, the helmet already in her head.

“I will, good work.”

He then closed the door. The general once again lay down in bed and began to think of a plan to tell Ren he liked him, _Maybe dinner and gazing at the stars really isn’t that much of a bad idea._ By almost the end of the day, he already a plan in mind.


	7. The date

Hux had never been in such situation, sure he had dated a couple of people but it was just for fun, it had never been something serious. Now however it was different, he knew that he wanted something serious with Ren, Hux truly wished to properly date the dark haired knight. He had spent the whole day thinking how he should approach Ren and the subject and in the end he decided to go with part of Phasma's advice, he would make dinner and then ask Ren if he wants to go look at the stars, hopefully he would say yes.

 

 

 

The general didn't consider himself to be an excellent cook but he knew a thing or two, his mother had taught him, _A man needs to know at least a little bit of everything, you never know the situations you might in the future so you should be prepared and of course cooking is included in the list of things you should know._  That's what she had always taught him and in the end she had been right and that's what Hux decided to do a typical Arkanis dish. It was a simple yet a delicious dish, it brought sweet memories and a nostalgic feeling from home _,_ he missed her and her wonderful food, Hux's mother was an angel in that tight uphold house of his, B _ut now it is not the time to reminiscence about the past. I must cook dinner._

 

 

 

When Kylo Ren entered Hux's quarters, the young general had finished right in that moment setting the dishes.

"Are you cooking?" Ren immediately asked after removing his helmet "It smells nice in here."

"Yes I am."

"Why? And how did you get the ingredients?" He asked suspiciously

"I asked the cooks to give some ingredients I needed. And I cooked simply because I wanted, I missed eating food from my home planet."

"So you cooked an Arkanis dish?"

"I hope that's not a problem."

"No, no, it's fine. Just never tried anything from there or anything you cooked. Actually I didn't know you knew how to cook." Ren said sitting down

"A man should know a little bit of everything, that's what my mother used to say."

"Was she the one who taught you how to cook?"

"Yes, she was. It's been years since I cooked, I hope I'm still capable of making edible things." Hux informed the knight with a small chuckle, sitting down only now after serving the two of them

"I hope so too but if it's too bad at least we can still order something from the kitchen." Ren took a bite from the food presented to him, his eyes instantly closed and he moaned "Oh Force Hux! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it Ren." Hux spoke slightly flustered, Ren's words brought back some memories from yesterday. _Dear Maker Hux you have such a filthy mind, he's only praising your food._

"Seriously Hux, you have to cook some more. This is really good." The knight complimented once again

The two of them continued eating dinner while making some more small talk, mostly it was Hux talking about memories from his home planet. The dish he cooked sparked some memories that he decided to share them with the knight, who happily listened.

 

 

 

After dinner Ren got up and was about to leave but before he even spoke Hux asked nervously

"Ren would you like to stay a bit longer?" The knight was caught of guard with the question but nodded

"S-Sure Hux. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually yes, I was wondering if you would like to gaze at the stars together. I mean, I would go alone but I wanted some company and since you're here I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me." The general stuttered out. _Real fucking smooth Hux, bet he doesn't suspect a thing._ He thought sarcastically to himself.

"That would be lovely." The other man replied with a shy smile "I would love to."

"Shall we go then?" 

"We shall."

The two man walked to the Bridge, Ren went without his mask since no one would be there, at this time it was always quiet.

 

 

 

The stars were particularly beautiful now, the sight was breath-taking. Hux has traveled far and wide but even so he could never stop being amazed looking at the stars and planets, they would form such beautiful paintings, he wanted to imprint the images in his mind forever. But tonight the bright stars were dim in comparison to the man that was keeping him company.

"Beautiful." Hux whispered looking at Ren

"It is." He replied looking at the stars with a small smile

"You know Ren... I wasn't talking about the stars."

"What?" The knight asked turning abruptly to Hux

"I said, I wasn't talking about the stars."

"Then what?"

"I was talking about you Kylo. You're beautiful." Hux spoke feeling very courageous, apparently his home dish gave him the courage he need so that he could admit his feelings.

"I- Thank you, I guess." Kylo blushed

"There's something I need to tell you. I've been wanting to say this for a while now but I never had the courage. I think I found it today, so I must tell you this before I lose my courage again."

"What is it Hux?" The young man asked now confused

"I like you Kylo. I've liked you for a long time. I- It's just- You know what? Read my mind." Hux said flustered "I can't express my thoughts, please read my mind and see for yourself."

Kylo was a bit taken back, he never expected such confession from the general. His heart was beating like crazy, the young knight wasn't sure how to feel and what to say anymore so he just nodded and slowly he started to intrude Hux's mind.

 

 

He was overwhelmed with the sudden rush of emotions he had felt from Hux:

Nervousness, happiness, joy, passion, lust, trust, loyalty, fear, and love... Undying, burning love.

As slowly as he entered, Ren exited Hux's mind. Both grew silent for a while until Hux spoke again not being able to stand the silence

"Well? Please say something Kylo, don't just say nothing. Say yes, no, punch me, just do something anything!"

"Anything?" Kylo asked with no trace of emotion

"Anything." Hux nodded sadly, he feared that perhaps he misunderstood the knight and that he didn't feel the same way he did.

However what Hux didn't expect was to feel Kylo's soft lips on his. Now it was time for the general to be surprised.

"I thought you were going to punch me." Hux confessed with a smile

"I also like you a lot Hux. Why punch you when I can kiss you instead?"

"Then do that again you insufferable brat."

And for once Ren did what he was told and kissed the general softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww~ the dorks finally kissed <3 Could it be that this story is finally reaching it's end? :o *le gasp*


	8. Setting things "straight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah such a crappy chapter :( very disappointment, such sorry <3

Later that night when Hux went to bed he started giggling, he felt overjoyed. He had only dreamed of the knight beginning to like him, but it was true Kylo liked him and he loved the young man in return. The general felt so excited he could barely sleep but he forced himself to calm down and rest, it was a long day tomorrow and he needed to rest as much as he could.

 

 

 

In the next day when Hux arrived at his commanding post everyone had asked him if he felt alright today, he said he did. He was surprised to see everything running smoothly and for now nothing seemed to be out of place, later he would talk with Mitaka, the lieutenant had done a great job in his absence and deserved to be praised. Around lunch time, the general invited Phasma to eat lunch at his quarters, she was slightly suspicious but when she entered the room and saw the bright smile in Hux's face all her worries were washed away.

"Someone's happy today." She said with a soft smile after setting her helmet on the ground

"That obvious?"

"Hux you are practically beaming, I never saw you like this. So what happened?" Hux giggled, yes that's right giggled

"We- I- Ren and I kissed."

"Oh my Maker." Phasma grinned from ear to ear "Tell me everything!"

"I made dinner for us and after that we went star gazing."

"So you followed my plan." She spoke proudly "Did you also told him that you saw him jerking off?"

"No! Gosh Phasma." He laughed "Well like I was saying, I made dinner, we went star gazing at the Bridge and then I just, you know. I looked at him and he was so beautiful under the stars like that and it felt like I was falling in love all over again. I then whispered "Beautiful"  and he agreed thinking I was talking about the stars but then I said I was talking about him and he got so flustered it was adorable! Then I just said I liked him and Kylo said he liked me too and we kissed."

"Aww you two are adorable. It was about damn time too, I thought you two would never kiss. I'm really happy for you Hux, you know? Ren makes you happy so that makes me happy but if he ever hurts you, tell him I will hunt him down."

"I will. Thank you Phasma, your support was what kept me going too."

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Right."

Hux and Phasma kept talking about Kylo and other things during lunch and all too soon it was time to work again. Phasma put her helmet, Hux put his "mask" and off they went to their respective posts.

 

 

 

Surprisingly the day went by rather quickly, no problems arouse today and it was a very peaceful day with almost no work, a nice change for once. Hux talked to Mitaka and praised the lieutenant, who brightly smiled and thanked him for trusting him. At the end of his shift Hux once again returned to his room and took a long relaxing bath, _I think I deserve one_ , he thought with a short smile.

 

 

 

Right after Hux dressed himself in comfortable clothes, a t-shirt and sweatpants, something that he rarely did, Kylo Ren entered in the general's room. The young knight was quite surprised to see Hux in such a relaxed attire that he froze by the door.

"Do you plan on entering or are you just going to stand there looking at me like an idiot?" Hux spoke sharply but with no venom.

"It's weird to see you in those clothes." Ren finally entered and closed the door.

"Well I think I deserve to relax once in a while, don't you think?"

"You do, I'm glad you finally realize that." The knight now spoke without his mask

"Kylo sit here next to me." Hux spoke now in a serious tone

"What is it?"

"Just sit here."

"Alright." Kylo nodded feeling nervous, _Oh Force I hope he isn't going to say he regrets this or that this was all a joke. Please let it be real._ He pleaded in his mind

"I want to talk about what happened last night."

"Yes?"

"I want to formally ask you if you want to by my boyfriend." Hux said quickly, his cheeks turning red "Well, Kylo Ren, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh my Force." Kylo started to laugh "Yes! A thousand times yes! I was so worried Hux, I thought you didn't want this."

"Silly boy, wasn't my kiss enough to prove my feelings?"

"I don't know general." The knight slyly spoke "I think I need more evidence."

"Is that so?" Hux cocked an eyebrow and smirked "Alright."

Then the general leaned in and captured the young man's lips in his own. Happiness was a foreign concept to both men but now they could just burst from it, both had never felt such joy in their lives. 

 

 

 

That night Hux asked Kylo, feeling incredibly embarrassed, if he wanted to stay with him tonight, Kylo blushed and nodded with a shy smile. Hux changed to his pajamas and since his clothes didn't fit Kylo, he slept in his boxers, the two men hesitantly went to bed and pressed against each other but soon both lose their shyness and cuddled. _I have imagined many times what would be like to sleep with Hux for the first time but I never thought our first time sleeping together would really be just sleeping._ Ren thought to himself but he didn't feel disappointed, in fact he couldn't be happier and soon enough both men were sound asleep in each other's arms feeling more content than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Should I write smut for this two cuties so that we can have a "happy ending"? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Some time after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while ;w; Here's some smut I never thought I would write for this <3

After Kylo and Hux finally started dating, they asked Supreme Leader Snoke to allow them to be with each other in a romantic way. After all it was better to immediately tell him what was going on than he finding out and getting angry. Surprisingly he had let them because both were "essential pieces" and to see them trying to work together instead of fighting would bring more glories to the First Order.

 

 

 

A couple of months later, eventually all the Finalizer crew knew that general Hux and Kylo Ren were dating. They were surprised the secret had lasted that long, Hux was sure Phasma would have screamed to the entire universe that "Kylo and Hux are finally banging each other" and "I'm rich from all the bets I made" but then again these past months had been nothing short of surprises and unexpected things.

 

 

 

Things were going extremely smoothly for the couple, with some bumps but everything was fine and just like that a year had gone by at the speed of light. In the day of their anniversary, both men didn't work, they had asked if they could be relieved from their duties and their request was granted. So they spent the whole day with each other on the Naboo, exploring and just enjoying each other's company. They had been sent for diplomatic reasons that they had to fulfil in two days from this day but for now they would forget work.

"We're kinda lucky aren't we?" Ren spoke as he and Hux walked down the busy streets, hand in hand

"What do you mean Kylo?"

"That right on our anniversary, we get our day off and we get to see Naboo instead of just spending it on the ship. I mean I wouldn't mind but it makes things more special don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right, it's a nice change of scenery." Hux spoke with a soft smile

"My grandmother is from here."

"Really?" the general asked surprised. He never heard Kylo speaking about his family only about Darth Vader's ideologies, so it didn't exactly count.

"Yes, she was the queen for a while actually before she went to Coruscant and became the senator of Naboo in the Galactic Senate."

"That's impressive." Hux conceded

"She was a very intelligent and courageous woman." the dark haired knight spoke with pride "I bet she was beautiful too, grandpa must have really loved her. They got married here."

"Married? I thought Jedi couldn't get married." Hux asked hesitantly, sometimes words like "Jedi" could trigger Kylo and he didn't want that

"They can't, nor can they form bonds for that matter but they loved each other too much. So they married in secret here, away from prying eyes and everyone else."

"I see."

 

 

 

During that day Kylo talked about the planet he loved and knew by heart, it was without a doubt his most favourite and Hux would listen carefully with a smile, he was happy to see his boyfriend like that. When night arrived and Hux was about to ask to go to their hotel for dinner, Kylo said he had a surprise for him.

"What kind of surprise?" The general asked feeling curious

"Just follow me." Ren replied with a smile

The knight led Hux through paths only he knew and they ended up in a great big field filled with fireflies.

"Wow this is beautiful." Hux spoke in awe

"Come on, we still need to walk a little bit."

The couple continued walking through the field and the general was surprised to see a basket and a towel.

"What's this?"

"A towel and basket, do you need glasses?"

"Why?"

"I thought you were smart general, we're going to have dinner." The knight replied with a smirk

"Here?"

"No... Of course here Hux, what do you think? You're kinda slow right now aren't you?" He rolled his eyes

"It's just all so surprising."

"Do you like it though?"

"I love it." Hux peeked Kylo's lips lovingly.

After dinner the two of them, laid down on the towel and looked at the stars.

"Say how did you set this up?"

"I asked a stormtrooper using the Force. They don't remember so don't worry."

"It has been a lovely day and night."

"How can you say that? The night isn't over yet." Kylo said with a seductive grin

"Is that so?" Hux replied also grinning

"Come. Let's go to the hotel, I'll show you."

After that, the couple quickly got up and gather their belongings and left.

 

 

 

Once they arrived to the hotel room Kylo started to kiss Hux with force pressing him against the wall and the general groaned. Hux ran his fingers through his lover's dark hair tugging it lightly and Kylo kissed with more passion. Ren grabbed the general and lifted him, who then wrapped his slender legs around the knight's waist, and they started to grind their hips against one another. The knight then guided his lover to their big and luscious bed and carefully laid him there. They continued sharing chaste kisses as they shed their clothes and in no time they were naked over the sheets of the bed, the covers had been kicked out of the way at one point.

 

 

 

Kylo continued peppering kisses on Hux's freckled and lean body and the man moaned beneath him. The dark haired man then guided his long fingers to Hux's mouth and told him to suck, which he did and Kylo then moved his saliva coated fingers down Hux's entrance and slowly started to stretch him. As he did that, Hux kissed Kylo's neck leaving love bites all over it and licking them, making the man beneath grunt in pleasure and trust his fingers some more.

 

 

 

When Hux was finally ready, Kylo applied some lube that it was on the nightstand, he had ordered to be put there before they arrived and carefully he slid into Hux's prepared entrance. He let the man beneath him adjust, even after a year he was still tight, then Hux carefully rolled his hips and nodded, Kylo started to trust his hips. Usually they set a brute passe but tonight they were going slow, Hux was turned to him instead of laying on his stomach and both had soft smiles. As the dark haired knight moved inside the general, he grabbed his hand and intertwined them as they made love to each other. 

 

 

 

By the time the sun started to rise, they went to sleep exhausted but satisfied with themselves and happy that exactly a year ago they started to date.

 

~The end <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I'm really sorry for the weird ending but I didn't know how to finish this ^^' Hopefully you still enjoyed reading this trash fic and thank you so much my darlings for all the kudos and nice comments <3 until a next trashy fic

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your opinion in the comments maybe? (✿´‿`)


End file.
